Pro Amatundo Scelesti For the Love of the Wicked
by nauta iupiter
Summary: What happens when Ken gets a little too close to the target? (Yaoi: OC/Ken; AyaxKen)


Title: Pro Amatundo Scelesti ("For the Love of the Wicked")  
Parts: 1/?  
Author: Nauta Iupiter (Makoto)   
Rating: NC-17   
Warnings: eventual lemon(s), lots of cursing, hmm don't know what else  
Pairings: AkouyaxKen, and later AyaxKen  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Akouya, and even then I'm not sure  
Summary: What happens when Ken gets a little too close to the target   
and can't preform the mission correctly?  
Notes: This was previously entilted "The Mission" but I ended up   
scratching that one (didn't like it at all) and replacing it with   
this. Gave it a new title too. ^_^ Also, if for some odd reason it seems familiar, I used the beginning for a character on a Yaoi game once, but when I found the game to majorly suck (no offense to those on it) I took the idea and used it for this fic, changing it slightly. So no, I didn't steel my own work. ^_^ Anyways.. please tell me what you think!   
  
  
  
"Pro Amatundo Scelesti"  
  
"Ohayo..." came the whispering of the wind as it glided down the   
smooth reflecting glass. A small shadow of movement was cought in   
its ever observant surface, flickering and dancing in the dim light   
of the dorm room. It was a dark figure... a teenaged boy to be   
exact.. quickly unpacking his big black suitcase, tossing the   
contents into the near-by open drawer, with little care or effort.   
Everything landed in it easily enough, snuggling nicely to their new   
home, save one very rebellious sock that flung itself right over the   
top and onto the ground seeking freedom beyond. It dropped with a   
self congradulatory plop and then sat still, trying to blend in to   
escape recapture. Unfortunatly for the poor sock, white did not seem   
to fade well into tan carpeting and it was immidiatly cought and put   
away, its captor only mummbling some sort of unintellegible curse in   
Japanese.  
  
Hidaka Ken ran a tanned hand, through his soft, brown locks, and   
plopped down onto the little twin bed with a sigh. Packing done, now   
what? Looking around the small room, his green eyes blinked in mild   
curiousity at the other bed he spotted by the window. He had a   
roommate it would appear. The Gods only knew what sort of hellient he   
most likely had gained by occupying what he had hoped to be his   
sanctuary from training. The Japanese boy didn't hate to train, he   
just hated being shipped off by Weiss to some random mission, alone   
and yet surrounded by people who could never really be his friends   
and who spoke languages he had only ever heard from his tutors.  
  
"Hn... this bites!" he groaned, clasping his hands behind his head   
and flopping back on the pillows. Now all he could see was the   
ceiling, oh joy!   
  
With a frusterated sound born of boredom, Ken sat up and threw his   
feet over the side of the bed. He was new and he was bored. What   
better way of entertaining himself was there than exploring what   
would be his home and place of inevitable killing. Heck, it beat   
counting ceiling specks any day. His mind made up, he, with an   
unchararistic grace, walked to the door and into the hall. Hall led   
to hall and then to steps and eventually the chocolate haired male   
was making his way outside.   
  
He scanned the area. There were many people mulling about, people he   
had never seen before. 'Dumbass, you're new, of course you've never   
seen these people!' his mind pointed out sarcastically. Black clad   
shoulders shrugged away the comment and his feet just kept on   
walking, to where even he did not know. They just walked, following   
the paths treaded in the earth by other athletes of the facility.   
Anywhere and everwhere that was flat and accessible, anything to keep   
from going back to his boring dorm room and from meeting his much   
feared, though never met, roommate.  
  
Eventually, his feet stopped, recognizing the familiar tug of the   
ground beneith.   
  
Astroturf.   
  
It had been a long time since he had ventured on to a true soccer   
field, but his body knew the site, the scent, the very feel of it   
before his mind had it named. It had called to Ken, beckoned to him   
from across the campus, drawn him to it. He was made of it, inside   
and out. No matter how he ran from it, soccer was still the lover he   
had always yearned for.   
  
'No, there's another...' his mind chided as he turned from the field,   
feeling pangs of guilt for having lost faith, even for a moment. No   
longer did he need the game to reaffirm his grip on humanity and   
life, he had found a new light at the end of his very dark, and   
trecherous tunnel.  
  
'Aya....' his heart whispered faintly the name of his oblivious   
savior. Oh how he longed to embrace the red head physically, as he   
had many times before in his mind's eye, to hold on tight and save   
himself from drowing in a neverending sea of anguish. But it wasn't   
to be, Ken could only look on, dream, and silenlty steel the calming   
strength of the one he secretly loved.  
  
However, the named reminded him of why he was here, made him stand up   
against the siren call of the field. He had a mission to complete.   
The sooner it was done, the sooner the nineteen year old could return   
home... to him.   
  
With a sigh, he forced his feet in the opposite direction, ignoring   
the screams of invitation, of the promise of fufillment, at his back.   
He had to stay strong. Maybe tomorrow he'd be back, contemplating it   
again as he had today. Maybe his will would be weaker, and he'd give   
in, but for now, thoughts of red hair and amythest eyes hastened his   
step to seek out other forms of alieviating his boredom. Somewhere   
deep down though, he knew, that he was going to end up losing himself   
to this assignment one way or another.  
  
TBC....  
  
Notes: Wooh... I have so much of the rest planned out in my head, mainly a certain scene, it's getting there that's a pain in the butt. Please, just have patience with me, I shall try to have the next part soon. ^_^ 


End file.
